


A Winter's Breeze Against Summer's Petals

by Hierarchical



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week 2018, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchical/pseuds/Hierarchical
Summary: Weiss Schnee hates the cold, Ruby Rose, on the other hand, loves it, and wants her to come outside.White Rose Week 2018.





	A Winter's Breeze Against Summer's Petals

Weiss sat comfortably on the edge of her bed, a book rested in her lap entitled _When Summer Comes Again_ —an unfitting title considering the current season, but a favorite of hers for the times. 

It was winter: the worst season, in Weiss’ opinion. She hated how cold and frigid everything became during that time. The acrimonious chill bit at her whenever she’d dare to set foot outside, and the clothes that she was forced to wear because of it were far too heavy for her liking, so naturally, she preferred the indoors, next to a heater and blanket if she needed.

One upside of winter, however, was that it was always quiet. Ruby and Yang would always be out playing in the snow with their dog, Zwei, and Blake was never a stranger to a magician-grade disappearing act; she was always off doing gods-know-what. That left Weiss by herself, only accompanied by whatever she wished to do, meaning for the majority of the winter she wouldn’t have to deal with her team’s theatrics, which was a blessing in its own right.

A pleased sigh pushed its way past her thin, pink lips as she turned the page, finding herself re-immersed in the book she had read several times before, but at the same time something felt off—like she was only half-immersed?—but the heiress couldn’t understand the cause. It wasn’t something that had happened before.

Maybe she just needed a drink.

Grabbing her bookmark—white with intricate snowflake designs which were made with Atlesian silk and all unique—she slipped it in onto the current page and closed the hardback novel. She picked it up and held it between her armpit as she began fixing the scarcely-disturbed bedsheets before heading off into the living area to grab a glass of water.

The heiress set the book on the table and walked over to the refrigerator and inspecting its contents: milk, ice cream sandwiches, some peculiar grey liquid that she had seen Yang drink on mornings—and finally, a singular bottle of water.

Just what she needed.

But just when she was about to reach for the bottle, the wooden door leading into their dorm room burst open, slamming loudly as it hit the side of the wall, startling the heiress, who, from the sound alone, had nearly fallen from the sudden shock like a cow being tipped. When she regained her composure, she immediately turned her head to look—or rather, glare—at the source.

There she was—Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY—dressed in a puffy red jacket that was far too overbearing, a pair of navy-blue fleece-lined winter leggings, red mittens, and brown uggs, and of course, by her side was her canine companion Zwei, who was happily running circles around her feet.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled happily with a grin on her face.

“Ruby!” the heiress retorted much more angrily.

“Yes…?” the younger girl asked innocently.

“You scared me half to death! Open the door more quietly next time!”

“Oh, sorry Weiss!” Ruby apologized, making her way over to the fridge with Zwei following merrily. “I just wanted to come see you,” her voice grew quieter, nearly inaudible, “and get some cookies,” and then, she returned to her normal lack-of-an-inside-voice volume, “but mostly to come and see you! Yang and I are almost done with our snowman! Wanna come help?”

“No,” Weiss replied almost coldly, grabbing the water from the fridge and moving towards the dining portion of the room.

“No?” the smaller girl repeated, following

The heiress placed the bottle next to the book, pulled out the oak chair and sat down, pulling herself back in with her sock-clad feet. “No.”

“Aw, why not?!” Ruby whined.

“Because,” Weiss started, “I’m reading right now. I’m one-hundred and thirty-six pages in, and this book is around four-hundred and fifty pages long. I’d like to get it finished before spring comes.”

“Come on, Weiss! We haven’t done anything together in forever!”

“That’s because you’ve been spending the entirety of this week with Yang outside,” the white-haired girl stated, reopening her book and beginning to read. 

“But, I came now to spend time with you! You’re the one always talking about how we should work as a team and ‘coheeshun’...—?”

“Cohesion,” Weiss corrected.

“Yeah, that! All the time!”

Looking up from her book, Weiss turned to Ruby and blinked. “Touche.”

“So _please_?!”

“Okay, okay,” Weiss finally conceded. “Fine. We’ll… find something to do together…”

Gleefully, the ravenette grinned, happily throwing her hands into the air. “Yay! Alright! What do you wanna do?”

Weiss blinked a couple more times; eyes wide, she pointed to herself in disbelief. “Me? After all of that… you want _me_ to decide.”

“Yup.”

Suspicious of Ruby’s actions, the heiress raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her seat slightly and turning her head to Ruby who had been hovering over her the entire time. “And you really had nothing planned?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“What about… something to do with the dog…?”

Zwei barked once cheerfully, causing the heiress’ heart to melt as she watched his tail wag from side to side like an accelerated metronome. She was almost mesmerized by the pendulum-like movement, and happily, Zwei barks again.

“Zwei says nope, too,” Ruby said. “Really Weiss, it’s nothing. How about we just go outside and… make another snowman!”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Aw, why not?!” Ruby whined.

Nervously, the heiress nibbled on her lip. “Because…”

“Because…?”

“Because…” She paused, grinding her teeth against the bottom lip and releasing a sigh before speaking. “Because I don’t like the cold, Ruby. Never did.”

“What?!” Ruby said in disbelief, a wide grin plastered on her face. The girl snickered. “Oh gods, I can’t believe it.” Unable to contain her mirth any longer, she broke out into laughter.

Weiss’ left eye twitched as she watched Ruby cackle. Was she mocking her? Her face flared red and she balled her hands into fists. “Yes. What of it?” she asked in a serious tone.

“No, no, nothing!” she chortled. “It’s just— _you_ , not liking winter! I can’t believe it! You’re just so… you. I never would’ve expected it.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” the heiress stated. “I like it when it’s hotter. Simple. I’d rather stay inside.”

“Well, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you like winter? You use those dust crystals a lot, so you know.”

“Well that’s different,” Weiss explained. “The dust crystals aren’t exactly as cold. I’ve never been fond of cold things, I suppose. I don’t exactly think there’s a reason for it…”

The ravenette pursed her lips and folded her arms, taking a few steps back. “Hmm… Maybe it’s all in your head then?”

“In my head…?”

“Yeah!” Ruby enthused. “Maybe you’ve, uh, assosee—linked—it with something, and you just found a reason to not like it.”

“Cold things or winter? Ruby, are you even listening? I really don’t think there’s a reason for it. Even if there is, I don’t remember it, so surely it shouldn’t cause much of an impact.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” the younger huntress-in-training dragged the word out like molasses, “but maybe it could be something else.”

“You’re going to harass me until I go outside with you, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” Ruby said, “but at the same time, not really. I just want you to help you if something’s wrong. Everyone should be able to enjoy the snow, ‘cause the snow is super cool. So, if there’s a reason, I’d like to get to the bottom of it!” Ruby thrust a fist into the air and Zwei barked in corroboration.

Weiss understood completely that Ruby didn’t get it, but strangely enough, she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry; she had good intentions at the very least. Furthermore, Zwei’s adorable barking left her a feeling almost as fuzzy as she was every time she heard the monotonous melody. Though she wasn’t exactly sure that she would like doing this, at the same time, it wasn’t like she had a phobia of the snow.

“Okay, fine,” Weiss said, smiling subtly and rolling her eyes. “We can go outside for five minutes.”

“Ten!” Ruby cheered.

“Five,” the white-haired heiress repeated.

“ _But Weiss_!” the younger girl whined. “Five minutes isn’t long enough to build a snowman!”

“Building a snowman is childish anyways.”

“It’s not!”

“It is.”

“Even if it is—so?”

“So I’m not doing it.”

“But it’s fun!”

“No.”

“Come on Weiss, give it a chance!” Ruby pleaded.

“No.”

“How about a snowball fight then?”

Weiss winced, already able to feel the pain and bitterness of a glacial sphere being thrown at a high velocity and then exploding on her face. Now that was terrible. “Now that’s pushing it.”

“So no…?”

“No.”

Dejectedly and frustratedly, Ruby sighed. “Come on, Weiss. We have to do one of those things. Those are like, the main things you can do in the snow!”

“I guess…? So, what will we do then?”

Frowning, the raven-haired girl shook her head. “Well, if you’re not willing to give anything a chance… then… I don’t know.”

“Maybe we could just… walk around?” Weiss suggested sheepishly with an eyebrow raise.

“Walk, around… hmm…” Ruby nodded. “Yeah, we could do that! Though, are you sure you don’t want to build a snowman or have a snowball fight? Those are usually a lot more fun than just… walking around in the snow.”

“I’m sure,” the heiress said. She stood up and moved away from the chair, neatly pushing it in. As she stepped out from the table, she fixed her plain, cream-colored sweater, but Ruby couldn’t help but blush as her gaze moved downward to Weiss’ porcelain, shapely legs. The odd coloration of her cheeks urged the heiress to raise an eyebrow. “Ruby?”

As if released from a trance, the younger huntress-in-training shook her head. “Oh, no, it’s nothing! Nothing!”

Weiss nodded curtly, still slightly suspicious. “Okay…? Give me a moment to change.”

Ruby saluted. “You got it, Weiss!”

Weiss stepped out of the room and went to the living area where she went to grab a navy-blue winter coat she had, that in truth, was only really supposed to be used in ‘emergencies’ as well as a pair white leggings and black winter boots before stepping into the bathroom before promptly undressing and redressing into the appropriate attire and stepping back out into the waiting area where Ruby was sitting in one of the chairs and voraciously devouring cookies in a near-garish manner.

“Ruby,” Weiss called.

The ravenette brought her head up from the plate once filled with cookies, now crumbs, and looked up to Weiss and giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” the heiress asked.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just… pfft…” She grinned more widely. “You look silly in a big coat, Weiss.”

“Oh har har,” Weiss said sardonically. “Just get up. We’re going out.”

“Uh-huh.” Ruby stood up and pushed the chair in much less carefully than Weiss did. She anxiously jumped up and down in her boots. “Come on!”

Weiss eyed the table and then looked back to Ruby. “Do the dishes.”

The younger huntress-in-training threw her head back, releasing a miffed groan. “Fine, _Mom_.” Grabbing her plate, Ruby trudged her way through the living area like a hippo moving through a marsh, marching to the sink where she grabbed the yellow sponge and hurriedly washed the plate, leaving it with the rest, running back over to the white-haired girl once the task was finished. “ _There_.”

Weiss rolled her eyes at being called 'Mom', but since she got the favorable result of Ruby washing the dishes, she smiled. “Good. Now, um, let’s do this, I suppose.” 

Ruby nodded, hurrying on ahead with Zwei following behind and opening the door. Weiss could already feel the chill from as far away as she was. Slowly, the heiress sauntered over to her companion and took a peek at the outdoors.

It was like a completely different world.

There was white as far as the eye could see—and that wasn’t an exaggeration. The schoolyard was literally covered in heaps of snow—piles, mountains!—it was more than a little intimidating, to say the least. That wasn’t the worst part about the dystopian present, however, the atmosphere was armed with a gelid temperature she swore could freeze an Ursa over.

She had seen winters in Atlas, but this… this was something else!

Instinctively, the shivering Weiss grabbed her elbows and looked to Ruby. “I… I change my mind…” she said, her voice a pitch higher and her voice shakier than usual. “I want to go back i-inside…”

Ruby, however, was completely unphased by the cold temperature. “Huh? Why? We just got out here.”

“C-C-Cold,” Weiss muttered. “It’s t-too cold…!”

“Cold? Come on, Weiss, it’s negative point-eighteen degrees,” Ruby said with a smile.

“N-Negative point-eighteen degrees?! I-It can’t always be this cold in Vale, surely…!”

Ruby shrugged. “Sometimes it gets colder.”

“C-Colder?!” Weiss could already feel her fingers freezing off. How could it possibly get any colder?! She had had enough of this. She sprinted back inside, not stopping until she had reached her bed, instantaneously dropping on it and pulling the sheets over herself.

Ruby, of course, followed her inside with Zwei, running after her and poking her blanketed body. “Weiss? Weiss?!”

“I like it when it’s hotter!” Weiss yelled from underneath the blankets.

“But, Weiss! If you stay in there with all those clothes on you’ll stew to death!”

Now that she had mentioned it, Weiss was starting to feel a little warm… well, more like she had combusted inside of a volcano. Hurriedly, she threw her covers off and rolled out of bed—quite literally in fact, which resulted in her landing on the floor with a painful-sounding tumble, followed by an exasperated groan.

“Weiss?!”

“I’m fine,” Weiss groused. She stood up easily, beads of sweat falling from her face like rain on a spring day as the jacket really made it feel like a hot July afternoon. It didn’t matter if Ruby was right—she thought she was going to die if she didn’t get this jacket off. Hastily, she unzipped it, and Ruby stared, her cheeks tainted a faded crimson. She seemed out of it—entranced—and it creeped Weiss out slightly. “Ruby!” she spoke up. “Stop staring!”

The ravenette shook her head frantically again, repeating the same salute she had done earlier. “Of course, Weiss!”

Ruby turned around, allowing Weiss to undress. Her heart was racing as fast as a speeding train and her mind felt muddled—something she noticed had been happening as of recent that she couldn’t quite explain.

“Okay, Ruby, you can turn around now,” Weiss said. Ruby decided to take her up on that offer, slowly turning around. Not much had changed, only Weiss had replaced the coat with the sweater from earlier, leaving it on the floor, and had removed her boots. The heiress bent down and grabbed the coat, moving to hang it up to the coathanger. “I should probably stay inside, Ruby. It’s far too cold outside. I’ve never experienced a winter that cold back in Atlas.”

Nervously, Ruby laughed. “Riiight, right. I probably shouldn’t have forced you into doing that, huh?” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t force me,” Weiss stated, carefully placing coat on the rack and moving back to grab the boots and place them both in the upright position next to the bed. “I did so on my own volition. It,” she cut herself off with a sigh, “it was a learning experience, I suppose. I told you, the cold is just not for me.” After she was finished, she was going to walk to the living area to retrieve her book, but the discoloration on Ruby’s face made her feel a little… off. “Are you alright?”

“Me? I’m fine…” Ruby said, her voice riddled with sheepishness. “I’m gonna go back outside and hang with Yang some more…”

“Are you sure? Because if anything is wrong, we need to talk to each other. We’re teammates, after all.” Carefully, Weiss placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Do you have a fever?”

Feeling Weiss’ hand on her shoulder put the younger girl’s mind into overdrive. Too many errors to keep up with, heartbeat: irregular. So, not thinking, Ruby said, “I think I love you!”

“What?!” Weiss removed her hand and took a couple steps back. “C-Come again…?”

Frankly, Ruby was shocked at what she had said herself. She felt like she was about to shut down, but slowly she spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “I…. think I… lo-love you…” Her face turned as red as her cherished Crescent Rose as she muttered those words, still trying to make sense of what was happening in her head.

Weiss’ own face turned as red as ravenette’s as she tried to find her own logical explanation for the recent happenings, and furthermore, the next step. “Oh…” she whispered almost monotonously as she went to wrap her arms around Ruby’s petite frame, pulling her close into a hug. “I… I see…”

Ruby reciprocated the action, shakily wrapping her arms around the heiress. There was a long awkward silence before the younger of the two girls finally spoke. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“No, no… it’s fine don’t apologize it’s just, I’m unsure of how to take it is all… Thank you…?”

“A thank you is enough, I guess…” Ruby said disappointedly.

“Fine…”

“Fine…?”

Releasing the smaller girl, Weiss sighed, closing her eyes and leaning in to give Ruby a long-lasting kiss on the lips. Ruby’s eyes, on the other hand, shot wide open. She was in complete and utter disbelief. Was this really happening? Was this even _real_? When the kiss was over, Ruby’s silver eyes gazed into Weiss’ ice-blue pair and she mumbled things far-too-incomprehensible for the heiress to understand.

“Feel better?” Weiss asked.

“W-Wei—!”

Weiss placed an index finger against Ruby’s lips, shushing her. “Shh, I don’t want to hear it. Do you feel better?” Feeling slightly giddy, Ruby nodded, her lips curved into a smile, which made Weiss smile in turn. “Good… Now, er,” Weiss nibbled on her lip, “since I’ve… done that, I… w-well…” Weiss found herself stammering her own words now, so Ruby took initiative. Grabbing Weiss’ hand, she pulled it away from her lips and leaned in, giving the heiress another quick kiss. 

“I do, Weiss…” she said, wrapping her arms around her newly-proclaimed lover.

“W-Well then, I suppose that settles that…” Weiss said, wrapping her arms around Ruby as well. “Let’s… give it a chance then…”

“I love you, Weiss…” Ruby whispered into the heiress’ ear.

“Me too, Ruby…” she whispered back.

“Better than any book?” Ruby asked.

“I… I suppose… N-Now shh… I just want to stay like this for a little while…”

“You got it, Weiss…”


End file.
